SmallTown Meets Big Trouble
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Ses.5 BtVS,and Gilmore Girls bit of Angel too.the scoobs go to see Uncle Luke,Taylor and SPike confrontaiton.Buffy comes back.BS,BA.better summary inside, rated M for some stuff, not too bad, mostly for precaution.Tell me if it is too high. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Small-town Meets Big Trouble

A/N-

The scoobies forgot to contact Angel after her death

The summer happened, except when they tried to resurrect her, they were missing something

This will be an eventual Buffy and Angel/Angelus fic

Yes, they will interact with the G.G.'s cast

The scoobies didn't tell anyone that their little plan failed

Willow saw Angel after the failed resurrection and just before they left for Stars Hollow

Angel is the Boss, not Wes!

Spike still loves Buffy, and Cordy and Angel have a brother sister/ close friends relationship!

Gunn and Fred don't know anything about Buffy

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Gilmore Girls

_Part One_

888888888888

Buffy turned and ran, at the last second jumping from the platform. She let her arms spread out and welcomed her death, for in doing so she could save her own sister, her friends, and the world. Life was a small price to pay for such glorious things, she leapt and fell with a grim smile on her face, embracing the painful energy that ripped through her body and halted her breath. The group that stood on the ground watched it all, and Dawn cried when her sister threw herself from the tower to save a girl who was not real.

88888899999

Dawn held on tightly to the railing on the train, Tara stood next to her, a hand on the young girl's neck. Willow, Xander, and Anya sat in seats, watching with sad eyes the poor girl who had no true family left that was why they had flown to this place, to Connecticut, to this small town where Dawn's uncle lived. Each wondered how they would explain everything that had happened. Spike who had been adamant about following Dawn because of his promise to Buffy was already there, under the cover of night he had found a house for the group to stay in at least for a while. If not forever, the hellmouth had been inactive since the death of the Slayer, it was as if the PTB were sealing the hellmouth, and for that, everyone was thankful.

The train stopped and everyone stepped off, Xander whistled for a cab and once everyone was settled they headed out to the town center, Tara looked for their house, the one that Spike had called them with, and she gave the address to the driver and sat back in her seat, thinking about how familiar this place was. The house was just like every other one on the street except for the long black curtains, which adorned every window. The group got out and walked up the sidewalk; Tara checked the knob and opened the door. Xander dumped the suitcases on the floor just inside the door. Dawn sighed as the 'adults' moved further into the house. She went to the still open door and looked out onto the too bright street and too clean town, she shook her head, long brown mane tossing down her back, and she closed the door and receded into the darkness without a look back.

8888888999999

Angel stood at his window, wishing that he had been able to go to the funeral, when Willow had come and told him of Buffy's Death, they were just about to leave. They were going to let Dawn live near another family member, they didn't let him come to _his_ own mates funeral. Willow had told him too close to dawn for him to leave for Sunnydale, and so he waited, waited for the sun to set, waited patiently for the last glimmers of light to sink below the horizon.

At last, the tall, dark, and brooding, not to mention extremely handsome vampire swept out of the room, his leather duster billowing elegantly behind him. A hush fell upon the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel; the employees had ceased their conversation as the subject rushed down the stairs and without so much as a goodbye was out the door. Waiting for a moment until they were sure their boss was gone until they restarted their conversation. The brunette leaned back in her chair and glanced at the African American man who sat on the counter, who in turn rolled his eyes and looked to the British man and the awkward woman who sat next to him on the couch. The British man leaned back in his seat, looking out the window, "he's gone, what do you think he'll do. I mean to find out she was dead, to not be able to see her one last time before she was laid to rest. God, I can't imagine what he must be going through."

The brunette cut in, "All I know is if he comes back and kills us all, I will be so mad. Wes, isn't there something we could you know do to bind his soul?"

Wes, the British man responded, "Well I suppose we could look, I'm not sure what good it would do, but we may as well try. Gunn, could you help Fred look through the Romany books?"

The black man nodded his head, "Yeah, I for one will be pissed if he comes back here and I have to kill him, not saying I won't, I'll just be upset."

The girl spoke at last, "will someone please tell me who's dead, and why are you all so worried?"

"Yeah," Gunn said, "I never got the full story about this Buffy chick, I get that she's like the Slayer, but wouldn't she and Angel be enemies?"

Cordelia groaned, "Tragic story, they are soul mates, but the minute Angel gets happy, poof, there goes his soul. Chaos and blood ensue, just a big _grrr_ fest. He leaves to give her a normal life, and they never get over each other. I just can't believe she's dead, I mean I never thought she would pull a Doyle, you know?"

Fred cocked her head, "A Doyle?"

"He gave up his life to save the City of Angels and a huge number of good demons. But in Buffy's case, it was to save the world, after she had killed a hell goddess, just to let a ball of energy some monks turned into her sister Dawn," Cordy seemed to finally see just how selfless Buffy was.

8888888899999999

Angel made it to the graveyard in record time; he hastily parked his car and made his way through the rows and rows of graves. When he reached the one littered with pure white lilies, his shoulders slumped as he read his lover's name, which was etched on the stone. Silent tears slid down his face and a lone feral cry of pain ripped from his throat. His tears fell to the grave, soaking the plush grass and sinking into the bloodied soil.

8888888888899999

The tears of the soul mate the last thing needed to complete the resurrection, a whispery voice that was at the same time harsh spoke, "DONE!" A pink red mist fell over the corpse that was Buffy Summers. It took a moment but soon she began to come to. When she did, her vision was blurry and she took in stale breaths of air. Then she screamed, and began to claw her way from her grave.

88888889999999

Angel was about to turn away and go before the sun rose when he felt his soul wrap tighter around the cage that held Angelus. So tight, in fact that it broke, and Angelus was not freed, but was integrated at last with Angel. He fell to his knees, and it was like that that he felt the earth itself roll in change. The scent that had for so long evaded him came at him in waves, billowing up through the ground until at lat the ground burst upward. A thin, bloody hand scrabbled for purchase on the ground, laughing hysterically as he pulled the hand. Slowly she emerged dirt and soil clinging to her, once she was completely free he pulled her into a crushing hug, clutching each other new tears cleaned their cheeks and realization dawned upon them both. Buffy had been resurrected, and Angel's curse was gone.

8888888999999

Both warriors had been so absorbed in each other that they had forgotten just how close to sunrise they were. Just as the darkness vanished the clouds merged and a great downpour that spread to cover nearly all of California fell upon the reunited. Angel sat back, laughing deliriously, not believing their luck, he pulled Buffy to her feet and hugged her again, kissing her head, he looked into her eyes, noting that even though they were alive, they were confused and sad. He swept the dazed girl into his arms and ran for his car, putting the girl in the front seat he covered her with a thick heavy blanket, making sure she was tucked in. Angel got into the driver's side and pulled out of the cemetery, he raced through the streets of Sunnydale, and sped across the distance to LA.

It rained the entire time and when he pulled up outside the hotel he was still laughing at his luck. Carefully he bundled up his slayer and held her like a baby, pulling her face to his chest; he cradled her and the large blanket. He kicked the door of the convertible closed and made his way to the front doors of the Hyperion. Somehow managing to open the door he found the lobby empty, he moved towards the center and looked around. Cordelia and the gang were in the courtyard watching the rain make patterns in the fountain, when she turned around she only saw Angel's back and she raced inside, trailing the Fang gang. When he turned to face them, they saw only a large bundle in the vampire's arms and they all hoped it was not a corpse.

Angel moved to the couch and set his burden down, sitting on the coffee table he rearranged the folds of the blanket, revealing a blonde haired girl. Cordy, Wes, and Gunn who had crowded around along with Fred gasped in shock. Wes wrapped an arm around Cordy's mouth to keep her from screaming. Wes was about to say something when he saw the girl he had come to care for take a small breath.

"She's alive," Wes said with shock as he looked at his former slayer.

Angelus was furious that they had not told him, "How could they resurrect her without telling me," he roared in fury.

Cordy was near tears, though she and Buffy had never been the best of friends, she had always been supportive of her and Xander and that meant something. The seer moved to the bathroom and moistened a towel, moving back she began to bathe the hero's face, taking care to remove the smudges of dirt and blood that had somehow appeared. Pulling back the covers she began to work on the girls arms, stopping in shock when she reached the hands, "Oh god," she whispered the words with horror and fright.

Gently she sponged the bloody knuckles torn skin, "Gunn, could you get me some bandages."

He went obediently, pulling Fred along with him, Wes had taken charge of the vampire, trying to get the story out of him. When Gunn returned he found Cordy crying and then clutching her head, Wes went to her immediately, trying to stabilize her head as it shook. She groaned in pain and her face scrunched with effort, at last she regained her composure, "Those idiots, they tried to resurrect her but they were missing something. They didn't tell anyone, Willow, and Tara, and Xander, and Anya. They didn't even tell Spike, or Dawn, not even Giles. They were interrupted by demon bikers, thought it didn't work. They needed the tears of her soul mate to finish the spell, and the soul mate too would gain something. Their book was mistranslated; they didn't have the last part of the spell."

A soft cough came from the couch and everyone turned back to it, Angel realized what had happened to him now, "Angelus was merged with Angel, though Angel is still dominate. When I cried on her grave, I felt the curse leave, and then her hand was clawing at the ground. We can finally be together."

Cordelia had turned back to Buffy, "Buffy, can you hear me? She opened her eyes, but I don't think she saw me."

Suddenly Buffy sat straight up, the blankets falling off of her; she scrambled to get away from the noises and colors. Then his familiar shape was before her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his warmth. He carried her upstairs and left the lobby to his co-workers. He set her in a warm bath and washed her carefully, murmuring reassurances the entire time. After he dried her he wrapped her in his bathrobe and pulled the covers over her once she was asleep in bed. When he was sure she was sound asleep he left the room and went downstairs to wait for her to wake up, so the pair could go to Stars Hollow with the gang and confront Willow. That was as soon as the pair was married. Something both Angel and Angelus had always wanted, she was his!

88888888889999999

Buffy slept all day, and as night fell, Angel left, leaving Wes in charge of his love. He stalked through the streets, making his way to a jewelry store, making a decision he purchased his rings and left. He made his way to the travel agent next, buying six plane tickets he grinned wickedly. Then he made his way home, anxious to see his girl.

88888888889999999

_Buffy walked uncertainly through the halls, they were whiter than the clouds, and she wished desperately for this to be gone. Then he jumped out at her, Doyle._

"_It's okay princess, I'm here to guide you."_

_"Where am I going?"_

_"I am going to show you something, give you a reward that the PTB have allowed. We don't have much time."_

_They reached a sunlight circle and in the center a book floated, Doyle motioned for her to read the open page. Smiling at last she felt herself fade and she called a quick thanks to the handsome Irishman._

8888888888899999999

Buffy stirred with the fresh knowledge in her brain and turned her head to see a vaguely familiar person standing over her; she let out a loud gasp and proceeded to faint. A cool cloth lay on her forehead, and she moaned at the chilly feeling. A cool hand swept across her skin and she shivered pleasurably, knowing it was her mate. Sitting up with his help, she opened her eyes slightly and saw his gaze of love tainted with fear and worry. She tried to speak, but her voice was weak, he leaned in, "I have a gift for you."

She asked him to bring her a knife, and he did, even if he was hesitant. Taking the knife in shaky hands she gripped his wrist and cut it, he looked surprised, but before he could speak she had cut her own, and the two cuts were pressed against each other. Both could feel the magic mingling between them. They stayed like that until the magic overwhelmed them and they passed out, Angel slumping in his chair, head resting on her lap, her hand on his head.

He sat up gasping, and the last thing he had done came rushing back to him, he sat up and looked at his mate, she was smiling, holding his hand, and had been running a hand through her hair. He looked down at his arm, there was no evidence that he had been cut, she giggled at his reaction. Moving he wrapped his arms around the vibrant slayer and she laughed as he nestled his face between her breasts, lying on top of her lengthwise, they hugged. The vampire relishing her sent and the feel of her warm skin. At last, he raised his head to look into sparkling eyes, laughing at his rather wanton behavior.

"I suppose you would like to know what I did, would you?"

He nodded the affirmative and relaxed back onto her chest, loving the softness and the tingling sensation when Buffy began to run her hands gently through his hair.

"While I slept, I was taken to the lost room. Doyle said I was to be given a gift, the PTB had decided to give me something for taking me from heaven. The book was lost long ago, for the safety of everyone, but they showed me a ritual, one that would make us both happy. If we combined our blood, the magic within would change us both. I am an immortal, and although I don't have the bumpy forehead, I will want blood every occasionally. Moreover, I have retractable fangs! You lover, you, are impervious to sunlight, stakes, and you have a reflection."

He had stayed silent, thinking it was too good, finally he jumped up and ran into the bathroom, seeing himself for the first time in over 200 years he was stunned, "is that what my hair really looks like?"

Buffy laughed and stood behind him, "want to wash me, I need a bath, then we can go and take a walk in the sunlight?"

Buffy dropped his robe and wrapped her arms around his stomach, letting her fingers explore his muscles, and wander up to his shoulders and chest. Then grinning mischievously, she backed away, stepping into the shower, she turned the water on and waited for her soul mate to strip and follow her eagerly. Stepping out nearly an hour later, they were nearly inseparable, clinging to each other as if life depended on it.

88888888888

So that was the first Chapter, sorry it was kind of long, I just wanted to get you hooked. Next chapter should be about a small confrontation and a little run-in with Spike and Taylor. Please please Review, I live on your advice and comments!

Daughter of the Black


	2. Chapter 2

Small-town Meets Big Trouble

A/N- SEE CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE READ THE AFTER NOTE, AND VOTE! OR IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTED PAIRINGS OR SPOOFY IDEAS. READ AND REVIEW!_ OH, AND ENJOY SPIKEY GOODNESS! HEHE!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Angel, or Gilmore Girls

Part TWO

8888888888888

Sure, Cordy didn't mind being flown first class across the country, it was the moaning and giggling that was making the whole thing nauseating. She was tempted to get up and drop a hot towel on them. Okay, maybe it was more than just then noises, she had been so close to breaking Angel into the perfect man, well that was a stretch, but he was more attentive to her. Buffy had always gotten the guy that she wanted, I mean, Owen, Angel, and Xander had that whole big yen for her. Ohh, and Wes too, he had almost gone for her, and then in walks Buffy, in too tight leather and a top that was hardly a top. Sometimes the PTB were really cruel, I mean, how many guys really like tiny, blonde girls who look way innocent. None! That was the answer; guys liked brunettes who were fashionable.

Wes was a bit jealous, sitting in the row across from Buffy and Angel; he could not help but hear the obvious smacking. The truth was that, when he had first gotten to Sunnydale to meet his slayers, he had expected women like the watchers he knew, nothing like the bubbly blonde who seemed to light a room just with her presence. He had been attracted to her surely, and only directed his attentions to Cordelia in an attempt to keep the line between watcher and slayer intact.

8888888888

Tara, Willow, and Xander herded Dawn out of the house the next morning and onto the almost too wholesome streets. Dawn dragged her heels, while the other three talked semi-chirpily. They finally reached a diner called Luke's. It was busy, or that was what it seemed like. The mega wiccan pushed the door open and the bell chimed a man in flannel looked up from a note pad at the counter. He gave an almost forced smile and waved for them to take a seat.

The foursome did and after a moment he walked over to them, "Can I get you some coffee?"

Willow cleared her throat, "Yeah, three and Dawnie do you want some juice?"

"That's fine Willow," the sullen teen answered.

Willow continued, "So three coffees and an orange juice. I was also wondering if Luke Danes was around?"

The man froze, "You're looking at him."

Willow's eyes bulged for a moment and then she seemed to recover, "This might be hard to hear, but your sister, Joyce, she died last year."

Luke sunk down into an empty chair, "Oh God, I didn't have any idea. You knew her?"

Dawn hesitantly reached a hand out to pat his, "I'm her daughter."

Luke looked up, near tears gleaming in his eyes, "Buffy?"

"No," Dawn shook her head, a little sore about the remainder, "I'm the youngest, Dawn."

Luke gave a half smile, "I never got to meet you, I heard a lot about you from your mother, but your father never let you guys see me. Is Hank here?"

Xander restrained a slight growl, "No, he and Dawn haven't seen each other in nearly four years."

"Good, sorry. Where's Buffy?" Luke asked good naturedly, hiding his sorrow at his sisters death.

"She's-," Xander started, but Willow interjected, "Buffy's been traveling for work, so we mostly take care of Dawn."

Three faces looked a little more than shocked at Willow's statement. They all knew that Buffy was dead, and not coming back. They decided to go along, Xander understanding at last how much trouble it might be to explain that Buffy was dead, leapt to her death. So they continued to get to know each other. None of them noticed when the day became dark with clouds and a light rain fell from the sky. And with the dark came a bleached blonde, jaywalking across the streets.

88888888888

Taylor was waving happily, as a young child walked out of his store, the market was quiet and he was covering up the open vegetable stands outside in preparation for the storm. He glanced up and his jaw dropped in horror as a bleached blonde man in black leather jaywalked across the street, while smoking!

Taylor half ran half skipped towards the offender, he looked awkward, his face turning cherry red and his lips turning white from squeezing them so tightly, he called out to the hellion, "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

The man kept walking, he was headed towards Luke's. Taylor picked up his pace and huffed about the propriety of the town being compromised…and his new tweed sweater being destroyed by smoke. He called out again, "Excuse me! Sir! Would you please stop walking…I'd like to talk to you young man!"

Spike slowed his pace and debated turning around and slugging the guy damn the chip or feign ignorance. The Buffy in him won out and he stopped, turned to face the portly, which was putting it nicely, man. He couldn't hold back the snickers that rose in his throat, "This guy must have a bigger stick up his bum than the Slayer or Peaches…" The lump that always seemed to be waiting in his throat grew larger to the point where breathing out the smoke became impossible. His anger at his own slip overwhelmed his senses.

Taylor clucked disapprovingly, not hearing the insult, "Thank you, now, we have expectations in our town. I think that everyone would appreciate it if you would refrain from dressing like that, and cease smoking in public."

Spike was trying not to growl and vamp out just to scare the prick, "Well, look at this…you the big man in town? Well, I think we would all appreciate if we heard buger all about anything from you. Especially a persons lifestyle choices!"

Taylor put his hand on his chest, offended, "Well I never! You need to learn some manners young man! Your generation is why society is crumbling, well I won't stand for it. You put one toe out of line and I will personally make sure you end up behind bars."

Spike hid his laughter, and put all his anger to a better use, mocking this man, "Sod off you overgrown fat kid, if I wasn't a gentleman, I would take you down...however, I have a think about hitting women!" Spike didn't even bother to see the reaction this got, he just put his cigarette back into his mouth and strolled on towards the diner. A grin slowly pulling at his Spikes pale lips. The maniacal laughter that filled the darkening day was enough to make the 'Prissy Woman' run-waddle off in the direction of his store.

8888888888888888888

I know it has been a while, but I got inspired and I decided to write, and this is sort of short because I wanted to get a bit more of spike in before the big reunion. I also have some things to poll.

If you would like the pairing to be

Buffy/angel/Spike (nothing too kinky, I just really love both SPuffy and Bangel…so…but it would only be those two…guy girl only! I don't want to complicate it anymore)

Buffy/angel (spike would either get over her or just deal)

Buffy/Spike (angel would get nixed, maybe…or he would realize he isn't good for her)

Or Spike as Buffy's 'brother/best friend'

SO please! Vote…other pairings will be maybe…(yes I am screwing with GG as well…this starts pre Jess getting there) Vote on these tooo.

Willow/Tara

Xander/Anya

Dawn/(Jess? Or Tristan?)

Rory/Dean? Or Tristan?

Lorelei/(Luke? Or start of it?)

Lane/?

Kirk/?

Gunn/?

Wes/?

Cordy/?

Fred/?

READ AND REVIEW…I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, ONLY LIKE A WEEK AND HALF LEFT OF SCHOOL, AND COUNTING DOWN IS ALWAYS BEST WITH A SIDE OF REVIEWS FOR MORE WRITNG.!

Daughter of the Black


End file.
